Haseo (G.U.)
Haseo (ハセヲ) is an Adept Rogue known as the "Terror of Death", and the main character in the new .hack Conglomerate series. He is a PKKer who is in search for the legendary PK, Tri-Edge, that previously attacked Haseo's friend, Shino and put her into a coma in the real world six months before .hack//G.U. Vol.1//Rebirth. Online thumb|left|150px|Haseo in his second form. Appearance thumb|Haseo in his third form. Haseo's Class, Adept Rogue, is an uncommon Class in which the player is allowed to choose multiple classes for their character. Haseo chose Twin Blade, Edge Punisher, and Flick Reaper. He started out as a Twin Blade in the beginning. Upon completing job advancement quests, he can gain new forms, giving him the ability to access his Edge Punisher class and, then later, Flick Reaper class. He wears a lighter and more closely-fitted wardrobe in his first form. He sports heavier, more covered-up clothing in his second form. Then finally, a full-on spiky black armor for his third form. Haseo has red eyes and shaggy gray hair. In his third form, his hair seems more spiked up. In recent artwork and trailers for the final installment of G.U., it seems that Haseo has somehow broken system rules and has a fourth form. This form is even more complex than his third and gains him access to a type of weapon not in the game: dual guns. He can now wield a pair of pistols with blades attached, which can fire in normal combat and perform Twin Blade-like skills, a sort of opposite of the Steam Gunner class. Unlike his previous forms, his "Xth Form" is white. Personality Haseo is usually a very cold person online. He finds it hard to get close to people, and even harder to trust them. From the start he'd been marked as an infamous player. First as Ovan's pet project, then as a member of the Twilight Brigade, and finally as a powerful PKKer. Because of his reputation and his attitude, he has few close friends within The World R:2. While he was a part of the Twilight Brigade, he had a few allies, but many of them have since left the game, or in Shino's case, just vanished altogether. Shino's disappearance had a very powerful effect on him. She was his reason for playing the game, and the fact that she disappeared without a trace after being attacked by Tri-Edge has left a black mark on his psyche. He will stop at nothing until he finds out what happened to Shino, and gets his revenge. Offline Basic Info Haseo is a student attending a famous private high school. He lives with his father who owns a company, so he's often not at home. He visits Shino, who is in a coma at the hospital, every day. History thumb|Haseo as he appears in Roots .hack//Roots When Haseo first logged into The World R:2, he was almost immediately PKed by two members of the Guild Kestrel. Ovan appeared and killed the PKers, saving Haseo. With the enigmatic message to "get stronger" Ovan disappeared, leaving a confused Haseo behind. Haseo soon realized that his brief contact with Ovan had caused the eyes of the entire game to fall upon him, and found himself the target of a intense investigation by the Guild TaN. Wanting to find out more about Ovan, Haseo began exploring, and eventually joining the Twilight Brigade, a Guild run by Ovan. It was there that he was introduced to Shino, Ovan's right hand in the Guild. Almost insantly taken by her, he began putting all his effort into proving himself both to her and Ovan. He threw himself into the search for the legendary Key of the Twilight, a mysterious item sought by Ovan. His investigation eventually led the Brigade to one of the Lost Grounds where unknown to him, Naobi, the leader of TaN, had set up a trap for Ovan. Ovan was captured by TaN and disapppered from the game, and with the loss of their leader, the Twilight Brigade was soon disbanded by Shino. Wanting to stay close to Shino, Haseo promised that he'd wait for Ovan's return alongside her, and the two began to get closer to each other. However it was not to be; after receving a strange message, Shino traveled to the Hulle Granz Cathedral with Haseo close behind. There, she was PKed by the entity known as Tri-Edge with Haseo arriving to see the aftermath of the attack. Despite his best efforts to save her, he could only watch as Shino dissolved before his eyes. Investigation by Haseo in the real world revealed that Shino had fallen into a coma in real life, making her a Lost One. Obsessed with finding the reason for Shino's coma, Haseo began investigating all rumors that had to deal with Tri-Edge. And to prepare himself for the future encounter with him, he began training himself almost constantly in the game. Haseo eventually heard about an event known as the Painful Forest, an event that was supposedly so difficult that nobody had managed to clear it yet. Eager to prove his strength, he went into the event alone. Along the way he encountered both Saburou, who had been sent to track his movements by the system administrator Pi, and Taihaku, the Guildmaster of Icolo who was also trying to prove his own strength. With a little help from Saburou, Haseo succeeded in reaching the center of the forest where he discovered an AI of Harald Hoerwick. The AI hit Haseo with some sort of energy, which teleported him to the exit of the event, and forcibly unlocked both his Edge Punisher and Flick Reaper forms, something that should have been impossible without clearing two Job Extend events. Haseo becomes an avid PKK, thinking that killing PKs will help him find Tri-Edge. He becomes almost insane and tries to keep distant from Phyllo and Tabby. He fails to listen to others when given advice, believing that he has enough power to complete his goals on his own. He encounters a former TaN member and PKKs him. This leads to the player calling one hundred former TaN agents to attepmt to ambush Haseo. Haseo takes the bait and goes to an area where he is told Tri-Edge would be. Instead, he finds the agents ready to fight him. Tabby, Seisaku, and Hideyo enter the fray to try and heal Haseo, but they are killed when they get too close. Eventually, Haseo wipes out the last few enemies and warps away. After disbanding her guild, Tabby follows Haseo to the cathedral. Haseo tells her never to follow him again and walks away. The series cuts to the beginning of G.U. around the last episodes, when Haseo is killed by Tri-Edge. After this defeat, he seems to have lost his egotistical attitude. He is almost crushed when he hears of Phyllo's death from Touta. He goes to the area where Shino used to always be at. He finds some eager players fooling around in the area and watches them from a distance. Saburou comes out of hiding and comes to him. She asks him if it is lonely being alone. Haseo doesn't answer and Saburou tells him that there are always people around him to go to, even her. He encounters Tabby and takes her to the cathedral, where he tells her about Phyllo. Tabby retorts that she believes Haseo is really the only one who can save Shino. Haseo simply replies that he is not the only one. Tabby decides to be nurse to see if she can help Shino. Haseo states that he will have already saved her by then, but supports her nontheless. She asks him if he will become a PKK again, and Haseo says that he will not because doing the same thing again won't help him. The series ends with Haseo in deep thought at the waterfalls. He seems to doubt himself for a while, but he imagines Shino appears next to him. She tells him that many things have happened to her in that field, including getting to know Haseo. When the "ghost" disappears, Haseo merely smiles and tells himself that he won't hesitate anymore. thumb|left|150px|Haseo in Cell .hack//CELL .hack//GnU Haseo has a short cameo in GnU when several of the characters spy on him having a secret meeting with Ovan at the Arche Köln Falls. .hack//G.U.+ thumb|180px|Haseo in G.U.+ Now an infamous PKKer, Haseo wanders throughout The World R:2 looking for any clues regarding Tri-Edge. While wandering, he rescues Atoli who is about to be PKed by Bordeaux and her henchmen. Despite the objections of Atoli's guild leader, Sakaki, Atoli begins looking for Haseo so that she can repay her debt to him. However, upon finding him, Haseo simply blows her off. Soon he receives a mysterious message from Ovan. Traveling to Hulle Granz Cathedral, he encounters Ovan who informs him that Shino has fallen into a coma in the real world and that Tri-Edge will soon "return to the scene of that tragedy". Refusing to give up anything else about his activites, Ovan walks off, leaving Haseo alone in the Cathedral. Suddenly Tri-Edge appears. Haseo tries to fight against Tri-Edge but is defeated and data drained, falling unconscious. He is revived by Yata and Pi, who introduce themselves as System Administrators. They inform Haseo that they want his help to solve the current problems in The World R:2, clamining that mysterious things known as AIDAs are the cause of the problems. Haseo refuses at first and storms off, but a chance meeting with Atoli causes him to change his mind. He accepts their offer and becomes a member of their organization "Project GU". Soon afterwards, Haseo returns to the Cathedral, but he is suddenly teleported by the Sign there to another Lost Ground. Waiting for him is Bordeaux, who is eager for a rematch. Haseo tries to fight her, but she suddenly transforms herself, revealing that her character has been possessed by an AIDA. Haseo is nearly killed but is rescued by Kuhn, a player wielding the mysterious Avatar Magus. Kuhn introduces himself as another member of Project G.U. He decides to make Haseo his partner. Together, Haseo and Kuhn travel to Lumina Cloth where a fighting tournament is taking place. There they see that that the current champion of the tournament, Endrance, is cheating by using the entity Avatar Macha to fight for him. Haseo challenges him to a duel in the arena, and manages to activate his own Avatar Avatar Skeith in response to Macha's attacks. Skeith manages to defeat Macha, apparently cleansing both the avatar, and Endrance's AIDA Mia from Endrance's body. .hack//G.U. Games Upon finding Tri-Edge, Haseo begins an all out assault on him and is easily defeated. At the end of the battle, Tri-Edge Data Drains Haseo, sending him back to level one. Haseo typically plays alone and keeps to himself even when approached by others, although he joined Pi and Yata to help save those Data Drained by AIDA. He is an Epitaph PC, meaning he can summon an Avatar, his being Avatar Skeith. This gives him the power to separate AIDAs from PCs. Many people know him in the world as the "Terror of Death" due to his status as a powerful PKK. In Vol. 3, Haseo unlocks a job extend that is not in the game's system: Xth Form. This allows Haseo to use the hidden class, called Dual Gunner, which allows Haseo to wield a pair of pistol-like gunblades. This new, white outfit contrasts to his old forms, which were black and red. Trivia *Haseo's Japanese voice actor, Takahiro Sakurai, also does the voice of Sieg. *Haseo's guild Canard has a grunty called Death Grunty, like all the other guild's grunties they are modeled after the guildmaster which in this case is Haseo. Haseo is oblivious to the attitude Death Grunty has which is his own. category: Adept Rogues category: Roots Characters category: CELL Characters category: GnU Characters category: GU Games Characters